we hold hands to catch the light
by sheriff stilinski
Summary: "You can be so stupid for someone who is so smart." RobbieJade


title: we hold hands to catch the light

summary:"you can be so stupid – for someone who is so smart."

pairing: robbie&jade

author's note: uuugh. this is one of my favorite couples now. but I warped jade so much - I think she'd be happy – with robbie. when she's with beck, ugh, I just don't see the happiness and the luv.

jade&robbie 4evaah. (except I love jade&dev more, folks. just saaaying.)

okay I like this, even though it's so not them but omg they be so cute.

.

robbie shaprio was always last to be chosen for anything.

jade west was always first.

.

he vaguely remembers her whispers. her bright eyes – the ones he always wanted to look into – her cheeks flushed, she giggles, "you are amazing."

he knows she's joking but –

well, he doesn't even know if she's joking. he doesn't understand jade west –

and he thinks he never will.

.

she likes to fuck him with the lights off.

he pretends it doesn't hurt. but jade west – she can sense hurt from a mile.

she laughs the next time he runs his fingers down her back; she straddles him.

the lights stay on and he can count every hidden freckle on her face – if he wanted to.

"robbie shapiro," she mumbles against his ear.

"what?" he gasps – she traces all the right paths – "what?"

she runs her fingers lower and lower and mumbles into his chest, "i think you may be beautiful."

she's too quiet – his cries drown her out. he doesn't hear her.

.

"jade," he says, "why are you with me?"

she looks at him, shallow eyes and bitter laughs – she is so gorgeous and she doesn't even know.

she smirks, "have you ever thought, robbie, that you are the absolute wrong person for me?"

he nods, and mumbles into her hair, "only because you are so absolutely beautiful – you're too good for me," he says firmly.

"no," jade says absentmindedly, "i'm not too good."

she laughs and turns away, "i'm wrong for you."

robbie opens his mouth to say something, but jade is out the door before he can say the words.

_coward_, rex says.

robbie puts another layer of tape on the dummy and shuts the dresser drawer.

"rex cannot control me," he says.

but jade can control him – she has a knack for that.

.

sometimes, she leaves her scissors in his room.

she glides the blade down the middle of his bed, and says, "this is the line, robbie. we are not together. we will always be apart. we are never going to be one."

she doesn't say anything about the line again when he fucks her into his spiderman sheets but shh–

jade doesn't really have control over herself.

.

'why did you and beck break up?" robbie asks one day.

the summer heat comes through his window, the smell of too much axe covering the fresh scent of sex and sweat.

she laughs.

"it involves him being in love with someone else."

she doesn't even pick up her things.

he doesn't stop her.

.

jade stalks into his room one day – her eyes bright. she grabs his plaid shirt and pulls his lips to hers.

she moves slowly – but with motivation.

he pulls her into his lap – and they sort of just melt into each other, like they're one – or something she said they'd never be. (he'd like to be together with her – forever, he thinks.) and she lingers on his ears and softly runs her fingers through his hair. he touches the space behind her neck and listens to her heartbeat.

she speaks into his ear, "who would've thought, that i would've given you the time of day?"

he puts his lips to her forehead and lets himself grin, "i'd always hoped one day, you would."

she looks into his eyes – and he takes her hand.

she has changed, he thinks, and even so, he loves her every single moment.

it's fucking scary.

.

"jade," he says, when they're lying on their backs, looking at the solar system he installed on his ceiling. "i love you. i love you so much."

she sighs – there's sadness radiating off her. she gets up, and looks at him, "you can be so stupid – for someone who is so smart."

he gets up to grab her – but she yanks her hand away and runs down his stairs.

.

robbie shaprio was always last to be chosen for anything.

maybe there's a meaning in that –

or something.

.

he goes looking for her – and he finds her sitting in a coffee shop, with her hair in a disarray and her legs crossed in lotus position.

"get the fuck out," she says.

he kisses her, in the middle of the coffee shop – her lips taste like hazelnut and vanilla and he says, "i love you."

she dumps the coffee on him – but it's lukewarm.

but then she whispers, "yeah well, i love you too."

he kisses her.

it feels right – the way they meld into each other.

like they are one.


End file.
